8 Simple Rules for Dating Marissa Tasker
by inkstainedpinky
Summary: Bianca Montgomery was not new to the dating game.  Then, she found out that dating Marissa Tasker had a whole other set of rules entirely.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything_

**Summary:** _Bianca Montgomery was not new to the dating game. Then, she found out that dating Marissa Tasker had a whole other set of rules entirely._

**Rating:** _T for language and lady-lovin'_

_Okay…so…this is totally the doing of_ **RagnarWolf** _and _**Tonesha**_, both of whom said I should write another story from Bianca's point of view. Alright, alright, pull my leg why doncha…Well, this is the brainchild that came about it. There are some parallels to the other story, and some allusions to it as well, but this story can very easily stand alone on its own. I figured this would help the complete Minx withdrawal I'm sure everyone is going through. Warning, this is definitely a reflection on how I wish certain things should go on AMC._

**8 Simple Rules for Dating Marissa Tasker**

It was evident from the beginning that a relationship with Marissa Tasker was going to be unlike any other Bianca Montgomery had ever ventured into. For the first time, Bianca was not the pursuer but rather the pursued. Not only had she been pursued, she had been effectively claimed. From the beginning, Marissa – once she had gotten over her shock and found out she returned Bianca's feelings – had remained very steadfast and demonstrative about her affections despite the numerous and nasty obstacles JR seemed to relish throwing at them in an effort to provide a direct correlation between his ass-hattery and the amount of grease accumulating in his hair.

Bianca could admit to experiencing her share of pratfalls when it came to women – falling for the straight ones seemed to be her biggest foible. But along the way, she wised up to certain tendencies when it came to dating. And one thing Bianca had learned quickly in her courtship and relationship with Marissa that there were certain ways to go about dealing with her…ways that, if accepted, helped their relationship not turn into the farce JR often swore it was.

0-0-0

It was an adorable scene of domestication, Bianca decided as she observed her surroundings. Finished with her contribution to the night's dinner, she was perched in the corner of the kitchen, going over financial statements for the Miranda Center while Marissa bustled around the stove, putting the finishing touches on the pasta portion. She worked efficiently and dumped in handfuls of fettuccini noodles into one pot, rotating around to check on the sauce in another. As she turned back to the pot of noodles, Marissa snuck a glance over to her lover.

"Have you thought of marrying again?"

Immersed in her work, Bianca almost didn't register the question. When it finally latched onto her comprehension, Bianca's head shot up in surprise. The query caught Bianca off-guard and found her responding with a rather eloquent, "Huh?"

"Marriage," Marissa repeated, adding salt to the sauce. "Would you ever marry again?"

Bianca abandoned her work, dark eyes searching Marissa's deceptively casual posture. "Um…why do you ask?"

Marissa shrugged. "Just curious. I mean, we've both been in similar situations, you know? Fallen head over heels, marriage, the pains of divorce, agonizing custody battles…" Marissa stirred the pasta simmering in the pot. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know if you were willing to go through all that again."

Bianca considered her point for a moment. "Well, I suppose if past experiences haven't completely destroyed my hope in love, I could give marriage another shot with the right person."

"That's good." Marissa tilted her head, gazing at Bianca from out of the corner of her eye. "Because, just so you know, I don't think it's that bad of an idea. In fact, I'd strongly consider it too." She bit her lip. "Especially if it came up between us."

Bianca's head whipped around and she almost automatically found herself rising from her chair, moving towards her lover. She was so intent in getting to Marissa, she failed to notice a stool from the island in her way and collided roughly against its side. She winced, stumbling slightly before righting herself, steering far away from all other furniture to continue her approach of her lover. She slipped in behind Marissa as the redhead returned the finish pasta to the pot, arms winding around the redhead's waist.

"Are you proposing to me?"

Marissa canted her head, adopting a lightheartedly insolent look as she stirred in the sauce. "Please, when that happens, I expect a grand spectacle, flowers and a candlelit dinner. Maybe some white horses and a carriage?"

Bianca's lips curled in a gentle smile at the teasing tone, playing along. "And why am _I_ the one proposing?"

"Because I've taken all the major steps," Marissa stated matter-of-factly, fighting to keep the grin from her face. "I kissed you first, I said I love you first, and I approached you to make love for the first time. It's only fair you contribute _something_ to the significant moments in our relationship."

"Oh, you mean it's only fair that I drop upwards of ten thousand dollars on a ring," Bianca quipped jokingly.

Marissa tossed her hair. "Three carats, and I expect nothing less."

Bianca laughed, bending down to place a kiss at Marissa's neck. She sobered, looking into the sepia spheres of her lover as Marissa craned her head back to meet her gaze. Bianca's arms tightened around her waist. "So, seriously, if I were to propose…?"

"Well…" Marissa played coy. "Let's just say that when that time comes, I might have a hard time saying no regardless of how you ask."

**RULE #1:** _When dealing with pivotal moments in your relationship, stay far away from furniture. It has a habit of impeding movement…at least in your case._

* * *

><p>They had done it.<p>

The papers were signed, the obligatory 'Sold' marker slapped over the listing. The two-story, rather massive, colonial style house by the park with four bedrooms, three-and-a-half baths, and a sprawling backyard that housed – much to the children's delight – a pool was now officially the Montgomery-Tasker home.

The family looked around, taking in the atmosphere. Miranda grinned up at her mother, clutching on the arm Bianca had slung loosely around her shoulders. All of this was still a bit beyond Gabby, but the youngest Montgomery bounced with delight, feeding off the happiness in the room. As the sole male, AJ looked to their little family, an almost irrational streak of protectiveness over his girls, standing a bit in front of all them, his hand tangled with Marissa's. All the boxes were unpacked and put away, a large portrait showcasing the four of them hung over the mantle of the fireplace in the sitting room, and Scott had helped set up the play structure in the backyard.

"Well," Bianca ventured, looking to the rest of her family, "what do you guys think?"

"It's awesome!" Miranda enthused.

Gabby simply nodded. "Yeah."

"Can we get another boy in the house so I'm not so outnumbered?" AJ asked innocently.

Bianca blanched slightly, eyes snapping to Marissa. For her part, the redhead merely ran an affectionate hand through AJ's hair.

"We'll see about that, bud."

Bianca relaxed, seeing Marissa shake off the innocuous comment. She looked to the redhead. "And you? What do you think?"

Marissa grinned, her arms winding around Bianca's waist. "It's home."

"Yeah…" Bianca breathed out, pressing a kiss to Marissa's waiting lips. "It's home."

"Ew!" Three voices called out. "Kissing!"

Bianca laughed, pulling away from her lover. She fixed a mock stern look at the kids, gesturing upstairs to their rooms. "Alright, you three, go get ready. Everyone will be here soon."

The two Montgomerys and a Chandler rushed past the parentals, the thundering on the stairs the result of little feet traveling to the second floor of the sprawling house.

Bianca rotated to Marissa, laying her hands on the lawyer's shoulders, massaging lightly. "You know, I really should be ashamed that we've succumbed to the stereotype, especially since we actually did rent a U-Haul."

"Well, to be fair," Marissa defended, "we went on a lot of dates before we moved in together, we just never realized it."

Bianca hummed her agreement. "All those lunches and dinners at Krystal's."

"Drinks at ConFusion, random times just hanging out together," Marissa continued. She looked around at their home. "God, I'm still in awe of this place. It's really ours."

"Yup." Bianca's eyes strayed over the mantle where the family portrait sat. "I've never had a house of my own before. Reese surprised me with a house she designed in Paris, but this is the first time a house is mine, you know?"

"Yeah." Marissa adopted a sly expression. She turned to face Bianca, sashaying to stand toe-to-toe with her lover. One hand coyly ventured out, coyly hooking its first finger in the 'v' of Bianca's sleeveless blouse, playing with the buttons intersperse through the lace design. The other hand skated down the curve of Bianca's side, making its way towards her ass. "I think we should celebrate by _really_ making this house our own."

Bianca laughed, halting Marissa's wandering hands as she spotted the cars pulling up to their driveway. "We should wait until we've got a bit more privacy to start christening the place," Bianca rejoined.

"Party pooper."

Bianca grinned, teasing Marissa's downturned lips in consolation, her hand raking through gorgeous copper strands. She sobered as she pulled away, glancing warily at the guests approaching the house. "I really hope this goes smoothly."

Marissa frowned. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Your parents and my parents in close quarters?" Bianca shook her head. "_Never_ a good idea." Bianca's eyes flashed with an indefinable emotion. "You weren't in town for the insanity that came after Miranda and AJ were born and that's just the tip of the very big iceberg."

"Oh, come on," Marissa chided. "Surely they can set aside their differences for one day. How bad can it be?"

Bianca inwardly cringed. Famous last words.

0-0-0

Bianca sidled up to her lover as they finished setting up the food. So far, everything was calm. People were mingling, milling about the backyard. The kids were oblivious to it all, more entranced in the pool than anything. Scott was lording over the grill, the pan full of burgers, hotdogs, and chicken rapidly filling up.

"How's it going?"

Marissa glanced up, shrugging. "Okay, I guess." She eyed the two factions warily, taking a sip of her wine. "No one's tried to punch anyone yet." She cocked an eyebrow at her lover. "I told you everything would be fine."

"It's still early, everyone's content eating and no one has that much alcohol in them yet," Bianca dismissed. "There's still a lot of time for the fists to start flying." She rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness Kendall and Greenlee have sorted things out between them. You should have seen the Fusion offices after they had gotten into one of their fights."

"Bianca, don't you think you're being a bit pessimistic about all of this?" Marissa hedged. "I know our families haven't gotten along, but maybe they'll surprise us and be mature about this."

Bianca leveled her lover with a look.

"Right," Marissa mumbled, remembering Bianca's oft-used phrase to explain the rather outrageous happenings that seemed to encompass this supposedly harmless town. "It's Pine Valley."

0-0-0

Sure enough, just as Bianca predicted, the lips started to loosen as the alcohol continued to flow. Luckily, the kids were sequestered and suitably distracted in the game room, watching a movie under the close supervision of Kendall and Greenlee.

Bianca ended a rather urgent call from one of the Miranda Center's donors, pleased that the multi-national corporation was willing to front the money for a new wing that had been proposed a few weeks back. Smiling widely, she exited the study, eager to share the news with her lover.

"You no good, dirty, rotten bastard!"

Bianca's smile transitioned sharply to a frown as the yelling drifted through the house as she descended the short steps to find her lover at the island in the center of their sprawling kitchen. Marissa had an exasperated look on her face, shaking her head as she dumped another bag of chips in the bowl, peering the screen door leading out to the back.

Bianca slid in behind her, a hand sliding around the petite waist. "What's going on?"

Marissa sighed, gesturing out by the pool. "What do you think?"

Bianca followed her finger finding the source of the ruckus.

Erica and Krystal were buffered by Opal, taking subtle potshots at each other as they lounged around the tables by the pool. Bianca couldn't hear what was being said, but she could tell it was getting more and more offensive if the expression on Opal's face was of any indication. Frankly, Bianca was surprised drinks hadn't started flying. On the other side, the men were taking a more direct approach to their confrontation. Zach and Ryan were holding back David and Jackson respectively as the doctor and lawyer argued furiously. David said must have really set Jackson off because they both shrugged off the holds of Zach and Ryan, leaping at each other. The two men collided, fists flying and all semblance of dignity lost, their tussle sending them tumbling into the pool with an impressive splash.

Bianca sighed, watching the two grown men wrestle, flailing impressively even with the hindrance of their location, idly hoping that no blood would contaminate the pool as they just got it cleaned. She merely reached out, drawing Marissa into her arms and feeling the redhead sink into the embrace. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Marissa mirrored the sigh. "Yeah…"

**RULE #2:** _Your parents and her parents will never, ever get along. Keep them as far away as possible from each other._

* * *

><p>It was simply a fact of life that the name of Erica Kane was almost synonymous with Pine Valley. Of course, that meant that the name of Bianca Montgomery was also synonymous with Pine Valley by proxy. Although she had spent her childhood and formative years away from the odd, drama-filled suburb, she had immediately caught up on the years she had missed the moment she went to live with her mother. Being that some of the most outrageous, improbable occurrences had happened to Bianca in Pine Valley, it wasn't too much of a stretch to assume Bianca was simply immune to what she had dubbed "The Pine Valley Effect,' which took a seemingly normal situation and twisted it into something that was equal parts frustrating and traumatizing.<p>

Bianca often forgot, however, that Marissa was fairly new to the crazy that seemed to always encompass their small town. Sure, Marissa had been subjected to her fair share of drama in the short time she had lived in Pine Valley, but her existence had been relatively tame considering she hadn't a) been in a coma, b) birthed a child whose father was a relative of someone she was already dating, or c) magically seemed to have a long-lost twin that no one had previously known about.

…Oh, wait…

In retrospect, Bianca should have warned Marissa just how insane life in Pine Valley could get…especially now that they were dating. Because in all honesty, the Kane family wasn't never without drama.

Bianca glanced up as Marissa entered their home. The redhead went through the foyer, dropping her briefcase at the foot of the steps that led down to the sitting room, and went straight to her lover, curling into Bianca's lap and burying her face in Bianca's neck. Bianca could only wrap her arms around the lawyer huddled against her, a bewildered expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Parents are stupid," Marissa mumbled petulantly, her voice muffled against Bianca's skin. "Especially our parents when they're pitted against each other."

"Well…" Bianca hitched her head in the silent response, leaving the words unsaid. She ran her fingers soothingly through the copper strands of Marissa's hair. "What happened?"

Marissa huffed a weary sigh, her head lolling back against Bianca's shoulder. "Well, it started this morning…"

_**She blinked.**_

_** Then blinked again.**_

_** She must have misheard.**_

_** "I'm sorry, Erica, can you repeat that?"**_

_** Erica Kane straightened, regal even as she sat across from Marissa. The lawyer was reminded of an elegant swan, her mind flicking back to her lover who seemed to possess the same elegance in spades. Erica seemed to pause for dramatic effect. **_

"_**I would like to hire you as my lawyer as I sue David Hayward."**_

_** Yeah, that's what Marissa thought Erica said.**_

_** Slightly thrown, Marissa took a moment to regain her composure and folded her arms on her desk, eyeing her lover's mother across from her. Her mind whirled as she fought to comprehend why Erica would want **_**her**_** of all people to represent her when she surely had numerous other options at her fingertips.**_

_** "Uh, wouldn't Jackson be better suited for you?"**_

_** "Jackson has a hard enough time not gutting David where he stands," Erica reasoned. "I can't promise he would keep a level head should this sort of thing go to court."**_

_** Marissa digested that for a second, seeing Erica's point. Still, she did have a duty to be unbiased in this situation. Marissa prided herself on her control but her lover's mother pitted against her biological father seemed as thought it was stretching a rather fine line she would rather not cross.**_

"_**Erica, I'm really sorry, but I can't represent you as you sue my father. For one, it's a gross conflict of interest, and for another thing, I'm not really sure it's ethical."**_

_** Erica cocked an elegant eyebrow. "Marissa, dear, you are the offspring of David Hayward and Krystal Carey. Ethical shouldn't even **_**be**_** in your vocabulary."**_

_** Marissa digested that for a moment, tilting her head in consideration, not offended in the slightest. She couldn't argue with logic, after all. She drew in a deep breath, prepared to reason with Erica. She really shouldn't be surprised at this turn of events.**_

Bianca winced. "I'm sorry, she shouldn't have gone there."

Marissa laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not offended. The evidence is surely there."

"So my mother approaching you to represent her in suing your father is what has you so bothered?"

"Oh, no," Marissa warned. "It gets better."

_**For the second time that day, a knock sounded on her office door and Marissa glanced up to find her father poking his head in the gap allotted to him.**_

"_**David, this is a surprise." Marissa couldn't remember if David had ever visited her at the office.**_

_** David smiled, opening the door wider. "I was wondering if I could have a moment? I need your expertise."**_

_** Marissa's eyes narrowed as she waved him in, gesturing to the seats before her desk. "David, I should feel that as an officer of the court, I have to remind you that I can't assist you in committing any sort of illegal act."**_

_** "Oh, no, not those types of services." David folded his large frame in the chair across from his daughter. "I was looking to hire you."**_

_** Marissa straightened in her chair. "For what, exactly?"**_

_** "Well, it has come to my attention that Erica has designs on bringing about a lawsuit upon me for the…antics I may have induced during the time her doppelganger was masquerading as her." David adjusted his suit jacket. "I'm looking to bring a countersuit on her."**_

_** Marissa closed her eyes, fingers massaging her temples. God, this would happen to her. Only in Pine Valley…**_

_** "Are you sure I'm the one you wish to represent you?" Marissa asked. "I feel I should remind you that family law is my specialty."**_

_** David nodded. "There's no one I trust more."**_

_** Despite herself, Marissa felt her heart warm. "I appreciate that, David, but I can't represent you." **_

_**He cocked a shrewd eyebrow. "Is this about Bianca?"**_

_**Marissa bobbed her head from right to left in a vague gesture. "Partly. I surely don't wish to get on Erica's bad side, not to mention Bianca's…" She ran a hand through her hair. "But as I told Erica, this would be a conflict of interest."**_

Bianca couldn't help herself; she started to laugh. Marissa pouted. "It's not funny!"

"Babe, it kind of is…"

"Alright, yes, it is," Marissa conceded. "But not when I'm stuck in the middle!" She huffed, rotating slightly and intertwining their fingers, drawing Bianca's arms tighter around her. "God, this is so ridiculous! Why is it that half the time, I think the kids are more rational than the adults? It's like the older you go, the crazier people become."

Bianca laid her cheek against Marissa's, pressing a kiss to the top of Marissa's head. "Because it's Pine Valley."

"Right," Marissa sighed. "Because it's Pine Valley."

**RULE #3:** _It's Pine Valley. Drama is inevitably going to suck you in. And the source is most likely going to come from the mature…rational…*_sigh_*…adults that are your parents. See Rule #2._

* * *

><p>Murphy's Law was a simple adage. It stated that anything that could go wrong would go wrong. Ever the eternal optimist, Bianca still admitted to holding a firm belief in that law. One had to be if one lived in Pine Valley. Even further, Bianca was certain that there was addendum concerning the sleepy little suburb that seemed to be a haven for the dramatic and outrageous:<p>

_The longer things go well, the greater the ensuing catastrophe will be._

And honestly, Bianca was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

And that other shoe – designer heel of course – came one afternoon at Krystal's as Bianca occupied the corner booth at the aforementioned restaurant, waiting for Marissa. Her lover was late, but Bianca had plenty to occupy herself as she sorted through the latest proposal for the Miranda Center. Hmmm…a pediatric unit would definitely be a wonderful addition. As she went over the prospective building costs and budget, she realized with stunning clarity that she was…_happy_.

She thought on that point for a moment. She had been content following the divorce and ensuing custody battle, certainly, but she hadn't felt this overwhelming delight in her life in quite some time. Her free hand drifted up to the diamond-encrusted locket Marissa had given her for her birthday where photos of AJ and the girls hung around her neck. She really had everything she ever wanted.

"Hey there, stranger."

Bianca continued her perusal of the papers before her, certain the address was for someone else. She paused as the voice resounded in her head and frowned, glancing up. That voice that sounded eerily like…

"Reese?"

Sure enough, the fairly tall, blonde form of her ex-wife was not back in Paris living a life free from a wife and kids but currently standing before her, hovering at the edge of the table, and shifting from foot to foot in obvious nervousness.

"Um…" Bianca floundered for a moment, completely thrown. It took a second for her to regain her equilibrium. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for a business meeting," Reese explained. "I'm heading up a team for a new building JR wanted for the European branch of Chandler."

Bianca smiled tightly. "That's great. I'm glad to hear you're doing well."

"Yeah," Reese replied with a shy smile. She fiddled with the decorative ring around her middle finger. "I'm going to be in town for a couple of days. Would you mind if I see the girls?"

Bianca's heart tightened slightly. The divorce had been bitter, the ensuing custody battle messy, but this was the woman with whom she had sworn she was going to spend the rest of her life, who had been a wonderful mother to the girls in the short time they had been married. She couldn't begrudge Reese this one request. Bianca shook her head. "No. No, of course not."

"Great!" Reese brightened. "I'll come by and pick them up? Are you still at the Wildwind?"

"No, actually, we moved. We bought a house by the park."

"That's wonderful," Reese replied. She seemed to be stalling as she shifted back and forth. "Are you busy right now? I was hoping I could talk to you. Just the two of us?"

Bianca's eyes flicked towards the door, knowing that Marissa would be arriving any minute. Her subconscious snickered at her from the back of her mind. She _would_ find herself in this sort of dilemma. Bianca bit her lip, considering the request, instinctively knowing Marissa's conviction in their relationship would more likely than not translate to mild jealousy and slight possessiveness when faced with one of Bianca's former lovers.

"Uh, I'm expecting someone, so…"

"Then can we talk when I pick up the girls?" Reese adopted a hopeful expression and drew out a deep breath. "I've missed you, Bianca."

Bianca inwardly panicked, knowing exactly where the conversation was going. "Well, actually, I'm…"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Marissa's voice rang clear through Krystal's as she breezed through the door.

Bianca nearly wept with relief. She turned her gaze from Reese to her lover and her eyes widened. She didn't often get a chance to see Marissa in all of her lawyerly glory, so the image before her was slightly Marissa looked every bit the powerful, successfully attorney that she was, dressed in a gray tweed, high-waisted, pencil skirt paired with a chunky belt that highlighted her toned body and a teal blouse with small ruffles decorating the tastefully low neckline. The matching gray blazer was draped over the arm clutching her briefcase. Her strides were long and powerful, heels clicking against the floor, her fiery hair flowing behind her like flames flickering in the wind.

She stopped beside the table, propping one hand on a jutted hip, her face a mask of exasperation. "I had the latest Dudley Dumbass come into my office to plead his case…literally." Marissa's voice took on a mock patient tone as she relayed the conversation. "'Yes, sir, getting arrested for picking up a prostitute does not help your case in proving you are a fit parent.' 'No, I cannot represent you in suing her because you didn't…finish.'"

Bianca laughed. "You would get a case like that."

Marissa rolled her eyes, sliding into the booth beside Bianca. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not really." Bianca leaned over, receiving Marissa's kiss. "Did you win that case that went to court today?"

Marissa shot her a playful look. "Duh," she stated plainly, taking Bianca's hand and intertwining their fingers. "Gotta pull my own weight in the betterment of the world. Can't have you being the only saintly one in this relationship. I'm starting to get an inferiority complex."

Reese cleared her throat, taking both women from their light, flirtatious conversation.

"Oh…" Bianca cringed. "Reese, my girlfriend, Marissa Tasker. Marissa, I'm sure you recognize my ex-wife, Reese Williams." Predictably, she felt Marissa's hand squeeze her own.

Reese frowned, the name vaguely familiar. One eyebrow inched upward as the realization hit. "Your divorce lawyer Marissa? JR's wife?"

Marissa smiled tightly. "Well, she hasn't had the need for a lawyer, divorce or otherwise and these days and JR and I are not in any sort of friendly place, so I guess that makes me just the girlfriend."

"Of course." Reese's expression mirrored Marissa's. She turned to Bianca. "So, I'll see you later tonight to see the girls. Is around five alright?"

"That's fine," Bianca agreed. "The big colonial at Crescent and Park. You can't miss it."

"Alright." With a wave, Reese rotated, exiting quickly.

Bianca braced herself, rotating to her lover who had an eyebrow cocked expectantly.

"Do I want to know?"

"She's in town for a meeting with JR for a Chandler building in Paris," Bianca offered.

"Huh." Marissa nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" Bianca hitched her head to where Reese had disappeared. "Awkward?"

"Well…" Marissa let the comment go unvoiced. She frowned as a thought flit through her mind. "You don't think JR…"

Bianca shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past JR, but we'll just see."

"Yeah," Marissa agreed thoughtfully. "We'll just see."

0-0-0

To say Bianca was nervous would be a gross understatement to her predicament. It would be the first time she had come face-to-face with her ex-wife since their divorce and that messy custody battle. Bianca wasn't one for appearances normally, but she certainly hoped to project the confident, aloof veneer of a woman who had successfully moved on.

At five sharp, the doorbell rang, and Bianca moved to the foyer to answer the call. Taking a deep breath, she grasped the handle and pulled, revealing Reese's slightly awestruck face.

"You found it alright, good."

"This place is beautiful," Reese complimented, head swiveling as she took in the interior. Her eyes swept the foyer and strayed into the sitting room adjacent to the kitchen and dining room. Bianca could see the architect's face tighten as her eyes strayed to the portrait above the mantle.

When they had first moved in, Bianca and Marissa had commissioned an artist to paint a family portrait showcasing their motley crew, and much to their delight, their end result was gorgeous. Bianca sat to the right in the painting, one leg upraised, the other tucked beneath, her arms wrapped around her knee. Marissa sat beside her, legs extended sideways and her shoulder leaning into Bianca's. AJ and Miranda's faces poked through from behind their moms, arms slung around each other. AJ's free hand was on Bianca's shoulder, the gesture mirrored by Miranda with Marissa. Gabby finished the picture, propped on the ground between Bianca and Marissa, her back leaning against the women's legs and her own tiny stems extended out, hands resting on her stomach.

Bianca cleared her throat, drawing Reese's attention. "Uh, you wanted to talk before you took the girls?"

Shaken from an internal reverie, Reese nodded absently. "Yeah."

Bianca ushered them into the sitting room, descending gracefully onto the sofa.

Reese fidgeted, her hands flexing and releasing as she struggled to make eye contact with her ex-wife.

"So…how have you been?"

Bianca sighed. "Reese, you and I both know that whatever you wanted to talk about is beyond small talk, so just…go."

"Right," Reese mumbled, looking down at her hands again. She inhaled deeply. "Well, when I first took that job, I was happy," she began. "I was attached to projects that had great potential, I was building a name for myself in Paris, people were asking for me to be apart of their projects. It was a sense of fulfillment that I never got in Pine Valley." Reese bit her lip, tugging anxiously at her shirt hem. "Then, I would come home, and there would be no one there. No one to share the fruits. No Miranda to chatter about her day, no Gabby to just stand there and look cute. No you to greet me with a kiss. My life seemed…empty. I missed how full the house was, how there would always be someone to come home to."

Bianca's face remained stoic, merely observing her ex-wife as Reese faltered, clearly waiting for some sort of response. Bianca offered a small smile. "I appreciate that, Reese, but where was it when we were married?"

"Bianca…"

She shook her head, not really comprehending the monologue that she had just heard. "All those things you were talking about, you had. You had us. But you were the one who walked away, not me. You took a job over Miranda and Gabby." Bianca threw up her hands, rambling more to herself than Reese, the floodgates spilling open. "I mean, who knows what would have happened had we gone to court with this? With the way your lawyer was playing, you might have won, but the moment JR dangled that job and turned your back on my girls."

"Bianca, I'm sorry," Reese pleaded. She scooted closer to her ex-wife, one hand reaching out to brush a strand of Bianca's baby soft hair from her cheek. She leaned in, her intent clear. "I am so sorry for everything. But I want you back. I want our family back."

Bianca's stare hardened, and Reese received a rarely-seen glimpse of the Kane woman in Bianca and paused. This wasn't the woman barely out of adolescence who had been swept up in the fairytale romance. This was the strong, independent businesswoman who had weathered divorce and custody battles to come out stronger than before. This was a woman secure in herself.

"You know, when I heard the news that you had taken the Chandler job and dropped the custody suit, for the life of me, I couldn't understand how you could make that decision. I didn't understand how a job took precedence over our family. It makes sense now." Bianca's dark eyes flashed fiercely. "We were only your family when it was convenient."

Bianca rose from her seat, placing as much distance as she could between her and Reese. It was clear the conversation was over. "I'll go get the girls."

She ascended the stairs, knocking on Miranda's door to find both her girls playing in the room. They looked up excitedly.

"You two ready to go with Mommy Reese?"

Miranda spoke for the both of them. "Yeah!"

Gathering up her girls, she led them down the stairs. As soon as they hit the bottom, both ran to Reese, hugging the blonde around the knees. Reese showered them with hugs and kisses. She straightened, avoiding Bianca's eye, choosing instead to direct her gaze over Bianca's shoulder.

"I'll, uh, have them back by eight," Reese muttered. "Is that alright?"

Bianca nodded, waving to the girls as they were ushered out the door. "That's fine."

Bianca watched them go, feeling a pang in her heart. It reminded her of the good times before everything went so wrong. With a hefty sigh, she plodded up the stairs to her room.

0-0-0

"Honey, I'm home!"

Marissa chuckled to herself at the corny joke. Her brow furrowed as she found Bianca on the couch in the den in a v-neck t-shirt and boxer shorts, her hair casually tossed into a ponytail, the television blaring in the background as she clutched a pillow to her chest, staring off into space. Marissa leaned over the back, pressing a kiss to Bianca's cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marissa played with the ponytail hanging over the back of the couch. "How did your talk with Reese go?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bianca reassured her. "Just a little drained. I finally got a chance to get some stuff off my chest though."

Marissa gazed concernedly at her lover, pulling her up from the couch and to their bedroom where she changed out of her skirt suit to something more comfortable. Bianca had always been the protector in their relationship, the strong, silent presence always hovering, always providing reassurance. It was slightly unsettling to see her in this highly vulnerable and fragile state. The last time she had been privy had been in a closet with the two of them trussed up and locked in.

Marissa ducked into their dresser, rummaging through her things. "Are you sure?"

"You know, I really am." Bianca dropped her eyes to her hands, fingers brushing over the skin where her wedding ring once sat. "This is…closure for me. I never got to express to Reese how I felt, all the frustration, the hurt, the disappointment. It was nice to be able to do that."

Marissa smiled, pulling a faded Penn State shirt over her head. "That's good."

"I should tell you though," Bianca hedged. "She tried to kiss me. She wants me back."

"Well, that's not going to happen," Marissa dismissed. She narrowed her eyes at her lover. "Right?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I told her how you would never choose a job over our children. She didn't like that."

"I would imagine not," Marissa mused. "You do know that though, right? That nothing is more important to me than this family, you, me, and the girls and AJ?"

"I do know that," Bianca assured her. "You've proven that time and time again." Bianca smiled softly, a hand raking through the bangs that always seemed to be in Marissa's eyes no matter how the redhead styled her hair. She leaned in, nose nuzzling Marissa's before lips met in a deep the kiss. Bianca clung to her lover, pouring all the gratitude she held into their connection.

Bianca pulled away, touching her forehead to Marissa's. "I love you."

Marissa beamed that bright smile Bianca coveted so much. "I love you too." Marissa pulled back slightly, the dark spheres of her eyes glittering intently. "But if her lips come within kissing range of yours, I'm ripping them off."

0-0-0

Marissa and Bianca were cuddled on the couch in the den,_ Grey's Anatomy_ playing on the television – "Isn't it kind of sad that a television program has less drama than our lives?" – as they waited for the kids to return with Reese and Krystal to drop AJ off. They weren't absorbing the program as much as reveling in each other's company, drinking in their closeness and intimacy. Bianca was sprawled on her back, eyes drooping in a doze, one arm flung over her head, the other curled loosely around Marissa's waist. Marissa was stretched out atop her lover, head pillowed on her arms crossed on Bianca's chest. The steady rise and fall of Bianca's chest as she took deep, even breaths lulled Marissa into a doze of her own.

The slamming of the front door jolted both women awake, and they sat up in time to see the girls trump down the stairs from the foyer into the den.

"Marissa!"

"Hey, Thing One!" Marissa swept Miranda in a hug, pressing a kiss to Miranda's hair. "Thing Two should be home soon."

"Great! I have to tell him about the lions at the zoo." Miranda giggled. "One had hair just like his."

Marissa considered that point for a moment. "If that's the case, I think we might have to give him a haircut, huh?" She hitched her head to the stairs. "Why don't you take a bath and get ready for bed. That way you'll have lots of time to tell Thing Two about the zoo."

"Who's Thing Two?" Reese couldn't help but ask as Miranda raced to the bathroom, looking to her ex-wife stretching languidly, her Pine Valley University shirt riding up to expose a pale stomach.

"Marissa's son, AJ," Bianca answered, getting up from the couch, one hand running through her hair, the other rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"And what about you, Mini Thing?" Marissa stooped down to Gabby who had tugged on her shirt hem, hands raised with fingers wiggling in the universal sign for 'Up, please.' Marissa obliged the request, scooping the adorable little girl into her arms. "Did you have fun?"

Gabby nodded, burying her face against Marissa's neck. "Missed you."

Marissa smiled, stroking Gabby's long, thick hair. "Well, I missed you too. How about I make it up to you by reading you an extra long bedtime story?"

The little girl's face brightened in happiness. "'Kay!"

Bianca was smiling at the sight that she didn't hear the door open and certainly didn't notice the pounding of little feet until she nearly got run over by a blur of blonde hair as AJ threw himself at her knees. "Whoa, hey!"

AJ beamed, displaying a missing tooth just starting to grow in. "Hi, Bianca!"

"Hey, AJ," Bianca returned the greeting, laughing at his infectious energy. "Where's the fire?"

AJ's grin widened as placed his hands on his hips. "In the kitchen where you promised you'd make me brownie cookies. Didja?"

"I sure did." Bianca bent down to his level, her hands on her knees, turning her face to the side. "Kiss first."

AJ laughed, slinging his arms around Bianca's neck and pressing a smacking kiss to the other woman's cheek. "Cookies, please?"

Bianca straightened, hitching her head. "They're on the kitchen table, but don't eat too many. It's almost bedtime. Miranda's waiting for you in her room. She wants to tell you about today."

"Whoo!" AJ jumped, a fist punched into the air. "You're the best, Bianca."

Marissa chuckled as her son skidded to a halt, hugging her quickly before heading to the kitchen, turning her attention to her little bundle who looked close to hitting her wall.

"I'm gonna give Gabby a bath in our bathroom and put her down." Marissa rotated to the youngest Montgomery. "Whattya say, Mini Thing? Cinderella for your story? Or Snow White?"

Gabby shook her head. "Shrek!"

"Ah, a handsome prince will not do for the Mini Thing," Marissa commented as they made their way up the stairs to the bathroom. "She requests the ogre…"

Reese followed Bianca up the stairs of the den and into the foyer. She shoved her hands in her pockets and shifted from side to side. For her part, Bianca wasn't really paying attention to her ex-wife, her eyes straying up the stairs where Marissa's giggles mingled with Gabby's and Miranda's voice rehashed the excitement of the day to AJ. She had a small smile on her face, thinking about her children and lover. In that moment, Reese could see that she had no part in this little family. They had all they needed right in this house. She was just a visitor, a flash from the past occupying a space for the time being.

Bianca rotated to her ex-wife, smiling softly. "The girls sound like they had a great time."

Reese returned the smile. "It was nice spending time with them. They were telling me about everything, the house, Marissa, AJ…" Reese drew in a deep breath. "It's really over between us, isn't it? You and me…we have no chance."

"No, we don't," Bianca answered honestly. "I'm happy, Reese. And I have a woman who loves me, a woman who understands that nothing comes between her and her child. Not a job, not money…_nothing_. We're a family. All of us. I cannot and will not walk away from my family."

"I'm glad," Reese offered.

Bianca tilted her head, observing her ex-wife closely. Reese looked tired, worn, as though the day's events had truly taken a toll on her. "For what it's worth, I hope you'll find someone who's worth more than the job."

"I had someone," Reese lamented. "I just didn't realize it until it was too late." She leaned in, pressing a friendly kiss to Bianca's cheek. There was a sense of completion to the gesture, and when Reese turned away, she didn't look back.

Bianca smiled softly. Rotating to the stairs, she ascended the steps to join her family.

**RULE #4:** _Exes tend to drop in at the most inopportune moments to complicate things just for kicks. _

* * *

><p>It was an understood rule amongst the Kane sisters that there was a strict open-door policy concerning their respective homes. But, as both sisters had learned the hard way, sometimes that open door policy resulted in some rather embarrassing and uncomfortable situations…most of the time on Kendall's end. Therefore, although the sisters had free reign in each other's houses, they learned to knock before entering a room. Just in case.<p>

Bianca lifted her head as the door to the house opened and the sound of heels on the hardwood resonated through the foyer as Kendall's voice sounded through the house.

"Binks?"

"In the sitting room," Bianca called.

The clicking grew louder until it paused just outside of the doorway.

"I am entering the room!" Kendall announced. "Is it safe? No midday nookie? No naked lady bits?"

Bianca laughed, remember the last time Kendall walked in without notice, almost receiving an eyeful of more of Marissa and Bianca than the elder Kane daughter ever wanted to know. "No, you're good. Marissa's at work."

"Thank God," Kendall muttered, eclipsing the threshold.

Bianca smiled a greeting at her sister. "What brings you here?"

Kendall sighed, reclining back against the rather comfortable couch. "It's Zach," she admitted. "I'm worried about our sex life."

"Penis…ew," Bianca deadpanned.

"Things haven't been the same since he's come back." She lolled her head back against the cushions. "We haven't been intimate yet. I mean, I've done everything, but he seems to not be interested."

Bianca's brows drew together in concern. "Uh, Kendall, you do realize I'm not the most qualified person to give advice on a heterosexual intimacy, right? Just because I'm a lesbian does not mean I'm privy to the male sexual mind."

"I know," Kendall answered. "I was hoping you'd have some insight that I haven't thought of."

Bianca shrugged. "Okay, well, how can I help you?"

Kendall seemed to war with herself for a moment, teeth digging into her bottom lip. "What's it like?"

Bianca remained nonplussed. "What's what like?"

"You know," Kendall waved her hands. "_It_. What's it like?"

Bianca was struck with realization, inwardly rolling her eyes. "Having sex with a woman?"

"Yeah," Kendall replied. "I mean, maybe if I can get into what you think when you please a woman, I could know what to do with Zach, you know, target all that. I mean, I've kissed a woman, but I'm fairly certain that's no help."

"Wait, wait, what?" Bianca's eyes widened as she absorbed this new information. "_You've_ kissed a woman?"

"Sort of," Kendall hedged.

Bianca cocked an eyebrow. "How do you 'sort of' kiss a woman?"

Kendall rolled her eyes, dismissing the detail with a negligent hand. "It was Greenlee, and it was to pull a fast one on Mom."

Bianca allowed that one to fester for a moment before a smirk appeared on her lips. Her dark brown orbs twinkled mischievously as she grabbed onto the chance to mess with Kendall for a bit. "Was it any good?"

Her elder sister looked scandalized. "Binks!"

"What? I was just wondering," Bianca defended. "I mean, Greenlee's far from a bad-looking woman and we both know first-hand how feisty she is."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Kendall waved her hands, eyes slamming shut. "Ew! No! Just…no."

"C'mon," Bianca goaded, "if she's as passionate in bed as she is when she's bitching at someone, it's gotta be some pretty amazing sex."

"Bianca, we are not talking about this!" Kendall screeched. "It's Greenlee! My best friend, our step-cousin and…_Oh my God, I just got a mental image_!" Kendall's eyes clamped closed again. "Ew, make it go away!"

Bianca couldn't help herself. Kendall looked so ridiculous, her eyes shut and hands batting in front of her face as she fought to clear the picture from her brain. Bianca couldn't hold it in much longer and began giggling.

The sound reached Kendall's ears, and her eyes popped open. She glared. "I hate you."

"Nah, you love me," Bianca refuted, nudging her sister playfully. "Seriously, why do you ask?"

"Well," Kendall sighed, running a hand over her wild hair, "I guess just because you and Marissa have been dating for months now, and it still seems like you're still in that honeymoon phase." Kendall's green eyes implored her younger sister. "How do you keep that spark?"

"I don't know," Bianca replied honestly. "At first, it was obviously pure physical attraction and desire. I mean, let's face it, Marissa's gorgeous, but then, it was like I found out something new about her…something that made me fall in love all over again." Bianca shrugged. "Maybe you need to fall in love all over again with Zach."

She smirked, unable to resist. "Plus, there's this thing Marissa does with her tongue…"

Kendall blanched. "No, uh-uh, stop right there!" She waved her hands. "No more. Conversation over!"

"You're the one who asked," Bianca protested.

"Yeah, well, not quite sure what I was thinking," Kendall retorted. "Considering I already am very well aware of your active sex life."

"You could have knocked," Bianca pointed out.

"That was Greenlee's fault too."

"You know, it seems that most of your lesbian experiences have to do with Greenlee," Bianca mused conversationally.

Kendall's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She was slightly scared to know where Bianca was going with this. "And?"

"Maybe the universe is telling you that Greenlee is your lesbian soulmate," Bianca offered with an impish grin. She yelped as a couch cushion smacked her squarely in the face.

"You take that back!"

**RULE #5:** _Kendall has decided that Marissa is her favorite out off all your relationships. Therefore, Kendall is insatiably curious about the physical aspect, probably because of all the times she's walked in on you. Just answer her questions. It's easier that way._

* * *

><p>Sadly enough, Bianca's life was tightly intertwined with the life of JR Chandler's. The pair had grown up together, their parents had even been married – twice – and more likely than not, where there was drama with Bianca, it directly or indirectly had something to do with JR.<p>

Even sadder, their romantic lives also seemed to intersect. There was Babe, obviously, and her close relationship with Bianca, the one-night stand between Frankie and JR, and, of course, Marissa. Which currently attributed to the sneer on JR Chandler's face as he hovered over the couple trying to enjoy a dinner together at the Yacht Club.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Pine Valley Rainbow Brigade." JR hooked a thumb in his waistband, leering at the pair. "Excuse me while I find my flag to wave…"

"What do you want, JR?" Marissa asked tiredly.

JR spread his arms wide. "Can't a man stand and revel at the degeneration of a lovely restaurant?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, rising to confront the man. "JR, go away. We're not bothering anyone."

"Yeah?" JR challenged. "I'd call myself bothered."

"Well, _I'd_ call you a dumbass, so let's just agree to disagree," Marissa countered dismissively, moving beside Bianca.

"Hey, hey," JR mock-placated, hands extended in a faux gesture of peace. "Just trying to make conversation with some old friends."

"I've got an idea," Marissa retorted. "Why don't you make yourself useful and head out to my car? I'm due for an oil change and there's enough of it in your hair to sustain me for three thousand miles."

"Ouch," JR drawled. "Harsh."

"Really, JR? You don't know when to let it go?" Bianca gritted out, reaching the end of her rather formidable patience. "Leave before you make a bigger ass of yourself than you already are."

"Oh, I'm making an ass of myself, am I?" JR sneered, leaning in. "Let's think about this. I must say for lesbians, you two put on quite the show." The intonation in his voice gave away his allusion. "One that I was so graciously privy to. I mean Bianca's ass itself." JR whistled. "You know, I'd consider letting this all go if you thought to include me in on a little fun." Teeth glinted in with scorn. "Is it true what they say? How you have to watch out for the quiet ones?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, unimpressed by the lack of JR's creativity. However, one glance to her lover saw that Marissa was not amused. The redhead's posture had tensed, her shoulders drawing up to her ears. Bianca cocked an eyebrow as she spotted Marissa's hand balling tightly into a fist. The thought flickered through her mind of warning JR to shut his mouth…

Then she thought better of it.

Marissa's arm whipped forward with startling accuracy.

Bare knuckles collided with a smug smirk.

And JR Chandler fell in a heap on his ass.

"Take your sick, perverted fantasy and shove it up your ass where it belongs," Marissa raged. Brown eyes glittering with ire, she glared fiercely down at her ex-husband sprawled on the floor, blood seeping from his mouth. Adrenaline waning, she registered the throbbing pain resonating form her hand and winced, shaking it lightly.

"Dammit, no one ever told me how much punching someone hurts," Marissa muttered, taking in her reddened knuckles.

"We'll put some ice on it when we get home, Rocky," Bianca soothed. "It's not broken, is it?"

Marissa shook her head, flexing her hand. "No. It just hurts like a bitch."

Still dazed, JR raised himself onto his elbows, face red with humiliation. He spotted Jesse Hubbard at the bar, yelling out to the Chief of Police. "Jesse! You saw what she did to me. Arrest her for assault!"

"Don't know what you're talking about, JR," Jesse drawled, not even looking at the downed man. Jesse took a casual sip of his beer. "I didn't see a thing. You might want to get some ice on that though."

Seeing that no one was coming to his defense, JR clambered unsteadily to his feet. "I'll get you for this, mark my words. When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you had never chosen her."

"If you were half the lover Bianca was, maybe I would have stuck around longer," Marissa hissed. "You watched the video enough, you should have taken some pointers while you could."

JR growled, advancing on the two women.

"Alright, JR," Jesse came in between the couple and the Chandler heir. "Time for you to walk away."

"Careful, Marissa," JR spat with as much dignity as one could with blood flowing from his mouth where his ex-wife had downed him with a single punch as Jesse ushered him toward the entrance, "wouldn't want a hidden camera to find itself in another convenient location."

Marissa snarled, lunging forward, only to be restrained by Bianca catching her around the shoulders. JR sneered one final time, whirling around and storming through the door.

"Easy, tiger," Bianca soothed, arms tight around her still struggling lover. "The dumbass is gone."

"Stupid, small-minded, ignorant…" She rotated sharply, and crushing her lips to Bianca's. "I love you. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Bianca grinned, her arms dropping to wind around Marissa's waist. "Yeah, I guess I'm kind of fond of you."

"Uh, duh…I totally just defended your honor."

Bianca smirked. "That _was_ kind of hot."

**RULE #6:** _The red hair is not for show. She's a firecracker. Proceed with caution._

* * *

><p>Bianca Montgomery was a woman who exhibited a high amount of self-control. It was a nice contrast to her often-impulsive lover, and she often delighted in goading Marissa's patience in exercise of that self-control. Bianca was far from ignorant of the ploys Marissa often engaged to get her way, especially if Bianca was being particularly obstinate. The fact of the matter was, Bianca had been playing this game a lot longer than Marissa and knew practically every ploy in the book to wrestle her way out of her lover – and had utilized the majority of them – but part of the fun was seeing how hard Marissa would work her womanly wiles to get Bianca to cave. Bianca Montgomery was far from a vindictive woman, but even she had to admit…<p>

Payback's a bitch.

She was proud to say that she and Marissa shared a rather sex life, one that definitely satisfied all basic needs and urges. It wasn't often that they went for extended . However with Bianca's monthly visitor, Marissa coming down with the flu, the chicken pox plaguing all three kids and sadly Bianca, intimacy had been sorely lacking from their daily routine. And so, that brought Bianca to her current predicament.

Basically, to put it in less eloquent terms…

She was horny.

Unfortunately, Marissa was elbow-deep into a rather important case, one that sapped most of her attention and energy. Although Bianca had tried to initiate intimacy, Marissa had strangely spurned her advances, so wrapped up in her work she would not be dissuaded.

Well, Bianca decided it was time to put her foot down.

And, as Marissa had once utilized, made a rather significant purchase to move things along.

Bianca poked her head in the study where Marissa was poring over the case file for the umpteenth time, a pair of oval-shaped glasses perched on her nose.

"Hey, I need your opinion."

The redhead glanced up, eyes blinking owlishly from behind the lenses. "Sure."

Bianca grabbed her lover's hand, guiding her up the stairs to their bedroom. "I went shopping, and I'm not sure if these jeans fit right."

Marissa plopped herself at the edge of their bed as Bianca disappeared into the walk-in closet. "Alright."

There was a rustling as Bianca shed her clothing, putting on her new purchase. The brunette smirked deviously.

"Well?"

Marissa's eyes went wide as she took in her lover standing before her in nothing but a black lace and silk push-up bra and a pair of very…tight…jeans. Unconsciously, her eyes raked down from Bianca's head to the flat, toned stomach to the low-rise of the waist. The denim curved with Bianca's generous hips, down long legs. Bianca shifted, presenting a tantalizing view that had Marissa's eyes diverting straight to a pert, voluptuous ass. Bianca smirked as she heard the soft, strangled moan, and a coy glance over her shoulder found Marissa drawing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"So? What do you think?"

Marissa rose from the bed, approaching her lover. She ran her hands over Bianca's hips, reaching around to palm Bianca's backside in appreciation. Bianca had a very subtle sexuality about her, not an overt, blatant vibe but very understated. She was always so effortlessly elegant, so poised and controlled almost to the point of being demure that Marissa sometimes forgot that Bianca harbored the same carnal, sexual urges as any other person. But looking at Bianca flaunting her curves, in that moment, Marissa was struck with the realization that Bianca Montgomery was a very sensuous woman. One who knew exactly how to use that unconscious sexuality to its fullest.

And if Bianca was offering…

Marissa smirked. "Well, the color is gorgeous; I really like the dark wash. But the fit…" Hands squeezed. "Perfect."

Inwardly, Bianca smirked.

Wait for it…

Bianca continued to play coy. "So they look alright?"

Wait for it…

Marissa cleared her throat, nodding numbly. "I could see you wearing those jeans with a few things, yes."

_Wait for it_…

Bianca hooked her fingers in the belt loops, wiggling slightly, causing the swells of her breasts to rise and settle in the provocative cups. "So not too much…?"

There it was. Bianca caught the flash in Marissa's eyes, one that promised very naughty dealings in the near future.

Snagged.

"I think you had a bit of an ulterior motive," Marissa countered, backing away from Bianca and crossing her arms in defiance.

Bianca cocked an eyebrow, returning the dare. "And you didn't have an ulterior motive when you wore that black dress to get me to agree to that vacation?"

"I sure did," Marissa agreed. "It was a motive of you and me on a tropical island and you in a bikini when we bothered to put clothes on." She cocked her head, considering the point. "Can't really be apologetic about that."

"Apologetic about sex?" Bianca deadpanned. "Yeah, right."

"And look at you in those jeans," Marissa accused. "Don't tell me you don't have designs for the exact same thing right now."

"You know," Bianca drawled in response, "we're arguing over this point, but to be honest, I really don't see the problem." She ran her fingers through her hair, up and over the slope of a breast, down a flat stomach, and across the waistline to land hooked in a pocket.

Marissa's eyes followed the path of Bianca's hand, eyes darkening with desire. "You know, I don't either."

Bianca popped a hip, a thumb tangled in her bra strap, snapping it teasingly. "So what are you gonna do about it, Tasker?"

Bianca smirked as Marissa's eyes narrowed slightly at the challenge, the only warning before she pounced, rotating them around and pushing Bianca down to the bed. Bianca raised herself to her elbows, eyes raking over the of porcelain skin bared for her viewing pleasure as Marissa crossed her arms at her waist, ridding herself of her shirt and stepping out of her sweatpants, stepping in between Bianca's splayed legs dangling off the edge.

"As much as I love you in these jeans," Marissa trailed a finger down Bianca's stomach to the waistband and tugged at the button, "they really need to come off."

Wolfish grin in place, Marissa did just that. Dark eyes caught dark eyes as the redhead mounted her lover, slithering up Bianca's body, lips meandering up stomach, over breast, and straight to Bianca's spot at the curve where neck met shoulder, biting down and tugging.

One hand snuck behind the redhead, the fist pumping skyward in triumph.

Score.

Literally.

**RULE #7:** _Skintight jeans = win._

* * *

><p>Bianca always had a bit of a fairytale ideal when it came to the idea of marriage. She always imagined she would have the perfect wedding, with the perfect bride, and they would be together forever. She swore she would be the exception to the Kane standard that stated the minimum number of marriages amounted to two, not counting the ones ruled invalid.<p>

Sadly enough, with everything that occurred with Reese, she had resigned herself to being yet another statistic in the long line of Kane-induced marriages. Still, like her mother and Kendall before her, Bianca refused to give up on love. And as she looked at Marissa enfolded in her arms, the two of them perched on the bridge that overlooked the spot where they had kissed for the first time.

The sun was setting in the horizon, bathing the sky with a medley of purples, yellows, reds, and oranges. There was a tranquility about their surroundings. A family of ducks was meandering down the stream towards the small pond. The lights flickered slightly, bathing the park in a light glow.

Bianca thought she had done well with the night. Flowers, romantic dinner…she hadn't quite come through with the carriage and white horses, but honestly, that was a bit much…

Marissa hummed in content, snuggling back against her lover. "You know," she drawled, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to make up for something." She glared playfully. "Alright, Montgomery, spill it…"

Bianca extracted an arm from their entwined embrace, reaching into the pocket of her coat. "Well, there is something…" She extended out her hand, the black box resting in her palm.

Marissa's eyes went wide, and she whipped around to face her lover as Bianca pried open the lid. "Bianca…"

Nestled in the velvet cushion was a ring. A large, princess cut diamond haloed by smaller diamonds sparkled on a platinum band, more diamonds accenting the band and inset.

"Three carats, no less," Bianca quipped, hesitantly offering out the box. "Just like you wanted."

"Are you…?"

Bianca bit her lip. "I know we talked about it but I wasn't sure if you were serious or joking and I really wanted you not to be joking because I can see myself marrying you even though my first experience with marriage really should have destroyed all hope I had for the sanctity of it all…"

Later, Bianca would want to slap herself for the complete ineloquence of the proposal, but at the time panic had set in, letting loose the floodgates that she swore she had brought under control when she was a teenager.

"Bianca, baby, shut up." Marissa grabbed her rambling lover by the shoulders, rotating Bianca to face her. Bianca obliged her lover, teeth clacking together to comply. Marissa tilted her head, eyes meeting Bianca's. Pointedly, she plucked the diamond ring from the box, sliding it on her finger.

Bianca took a deep breath, eyes shining with amusement. "This isn't the way I planned on this going," she mused.

Marissa shrugged one shoulder. "When has anything?"

"Good point."

Bianca smiled as Marissa grabbed her hands, gaze earnestly piercing hers with joy as she systematically answering every unasked question in Bianca's rambling speech. "Yes, Bianca. I will marry you. Yes, I'm sure and no, I don't think we are moving too fast."

"Wait!" Marissa reached down to her purse, withdrawing her own velvet box. "Now it's my turn."

A single carat, oval cut diamond shone from the box held in Marissa's, haloed by smaller diamonds, then a second halo of more diamonds atop a platinum band accentuated by three rows of tiny diamonds making their way down the shoulder.

"Marissa." Dark eyes snapped to similar dark eyes a shade lighter. "Are you serious?"

The question came out so timid that Bianca immediately wanted to kick herself for her stupidity. Of course Marissa was serious. She had just accepted her own proposal.

Marissa laughed, thinking along the same vein. "I want to be married to you. I want us to grow old together and watch our children grow up. I want to add to our family."

Bianca beamed. She wanted the same things.

"I didn't just fall in love with a woman, I fell in love with _you_," Marissa continued. "And you are everything that I have ever wanted in a lover and have proved it time and time again that this risk I took totally and completely paid off."

All of Pine Valley could have been illuminated with the energy of Bianca's happiness. She stood speechless, unable to form any sort of word

Marissa canted her head, chin lifting stubbornly to the sky. "Face it, Montgomery. You're mine. You made me fall in love with you. You're stuck with me now."

In all her relationships, no one had ever laid claim on her with such staunch dedication or obstinate conviction. There was an almost constant state of hesitancy, of insecurity that ultimately led to the downfall.

But with Marissa, there was none of that. The redhead, for as new as she was with this experience, was almost bull-headedly stubborn in her fervor.

Bianca shook her head in disbelief, closing the distance between them. Cradling Marissa's face between her palms, thumbs stroking the soft, porcelain skin, she lowered her lips to Marissa's pouring every emotion into the passionate embrace. Words weren't enough; the feelings couldn't be expressed sufficiently.

She looked into Marissa's eyes and saw a future filed with love.

Because, you know, she had a feeling in her chest that had manifested in her past relationships, but never with the intensity like she was feeling currently.

It was a forever sort of feeling.

And gazing into the deep brown eyes shining with mirth across from her, Bianca reached out, tucking a wayward strand of copper hair behind Marissa's ear.

She couldn't wait for forever to begin.

**The Eighth Simple Rule for Dating Marissa Tasker:**

_She knows what she wants and when she gets it, she holds on tight. You included._

**FIN**

_Alright, alright, yeah, I know…I did it. I ended with the obligatory proposal. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Anyway, I hope this was as fun as the first one. I do love this pairing and I admit I'm a bit heartbroken AMC is ending on ABC. Until we see some Minx or the fruits of this move to cable, I hope this can tide you all over._


End file.
